Cursed and Reversed
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Mabel Gleeful has the perfect life. She's a superstar in the town of Gravity Falls, she's rich and beautiful, and everyone loves her. Well, everyone except for local nobodies Pacifica and Gideon. These two amateur sleuths are on her trail, and suspect that her shining star radiates evil rather than honest success. Is the duo right, or is there more to the story? Read to find out.


MABEL GLEEFUL

_I own this town._

I kid you not, this place is in the palm of my velvet- covered hand. I smile to myself as I step into the spotlight, remembering that _this_ is who I am. A superstar, but not in the cheesy way. I'm a hero, an idol, an icon… just who I deserve to be.

"Good evening, Gravity Falls." I whisper into the microphone. The audience, excited by my nonchalance, just gets even louder.

I slowly walk the length of the stage, keeping perfect posture and letting my hair blow in the wind. I motion to the band behind me, signifying the beginning of the set.

I put my mouth to the mic, and let it all out.

PACIFICA NORTHWEST

"Come on, come on, come on!" I whisper to Gideon as we creep through the crowd.

"I'm trying! It's kind of hectic, if you haven't noticed." he says from behind me. I look back and see my best friend duck below two dancing teens.

"Good thing we're short." I say, grinning. I reach back and grab his pudgy hand, pulling him with me.

I stomp my light- up sketchers on the ground and run the final length, finally releasing myself from the huge mass of people.

"Thanks, Paz." says Gideon, huffing and puffing.

"Don't mention it. Let's head backstage… where would that be?"

"To our left." says Gideon nervously. "D' you… d'you think we'll have to fight anyone?"

"I doubt it." I say. "I mean, the brother may be back there, but we're sneaky."

"_You're_ sneaky. _I'm_ a wreck."

"Now is not the time for your preteen insecurities, Gid. You're awesome."

"I wish…"

I playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"Relax. Now, let's take down the biggest source of evil in Gravity Falls. Y'know, the usual."

"Sounds like a plan."

I listen for the musical cue from the stage and flinch. Here we go…

"Good luck!" I whisper to Gideon as he runs towards the crowd. I hope he doesn't lose his cool. I turn away, take a deep breath, and head to the dressing room.

The door is unlocked, just as we predicted. I quietly let myself inside, mindful of any traps or alarms. The room is dark, and a pretty large. There are countless racks of frilly costumes around the walls, and a large prop table in the center. Gee, those are some violent props. Is that a miniature guillotine?

I shudder. Knowing Mabel Gleeful, I wouldn't be surprised.

Dipper Gleeful, her less popular twin, sits at a dimly lit computer at the opposite side of the cavernous room. I cringe when I see that the third journal is right next to him. This is going to be harder than I thought.

_But_ I rise to the challenge. Literally!

I use my trusty lasso to quietly swing up to the ceiling. It sounds hard to do, but with the practice I have, it's as easy as cake.

I climb across the room in an upside- down point of view, looking down at the unsuspecting Dipper.

_Clang._

My nail hits a metal unlike that covering the rest of the ceiling. Is this a trap door? I push slowly and discover that it is. I lift myself up using only my arm muscles. Who says pull- ups in P.E. aren't useful?

I seem to have entered a very tiny room completely lined with dark blue velvet. I pick up the only item here: a scrapbook.

I flip through the sturdy pages, only to see that they're full of pictures of Mabel. Her singing, doing magic, laughing, rolling her eyes. Quotes from her songs, a timeline of her ascent to stardom.

Why is this up here? Is there some kind of secret hidden inside? _Everyone_ in Gravity Falls knows the story of Mabel Pines. Prodigy as a child, rich and smart, not to mention gorgeous. A public figure at the age of fifteen. The town loves her, but Gideon and I know the truth. Mabel Gleeful is evil, and so is her brother, Dipper. They've tried to murder Gid and I several times. But for the majority of the town, and the country, Mabel is queen.

So _why_ is this book up here?

I sigh and tuck it into my jacket. I'll look more into it later. I still need to get that journal…

I carefully lower myself out of the trapdoor and grab onto the ceiling pipes. I look up… and I look down.

"Having fun up there?" asks Mabel Pines herself, standing impatiently with a hand on her hip. I gulp. Even though we're the same age, Mabel is almost three inches taller than I am.

"Where's Gideon?" I ask nervously.

"Right here." says Dipper, holding my best friend in a choke hold. I can hear the crowd chanting for Mabel to go back onstage. How badly did Gideon screw this thing up?

"What are you gonna do us?" I ask, still up high. Mabel sighs and lifts up her glowing blue necklace.

"What I have to, Pacifica. You know, you should really stop sticking your pasty nose where it doesn't belong. Put the book back where it came from, and don't even try to escape while I finish the show. I don't even have to say that to Gideon, because I know he's too much of a wuss to put up a fight."

"I'll watch them." says Dipper.

"Uh- huh, sure." says Mabel, rolling her eyes. She looks towards the stage door and sighs. "I'll be back in a pinch. Enjoy your limbs while you have them, idiots."

_Slam. _

**Author's Note: Yeah, surprise. And all. This was totally random, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys anything about its conception. So, this is obviously Reverse Pines, except I guess reversed even more? Basically just my personal take on the AU. While reading this, I'd advise that you forget most of the other Reverse Pines you've read before. As you can see, Mabel and Dipper will not be completely antagonistic, and Pacifica and Gideon won't always be the shining protagonists. In later chapters, you will see more characters and a more obvious plotline. Thanks for bearing with me, and don't forget to follow/ fav/ review!**


End file.
